1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water well filtration. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus positionable in the flow line from a water well for filtering out any sand or other matter from the water flow and depositing the matter in a depository below the line while allowing the continuing flow of the water through the line.
2. General Background
In the recovery of water from a water table below the surface of the earth, wells are normally drilled to a certain depth beneath the surface, depending on the geographical location of the water source, and portable water is recovered through a recovery pipe of the well and the water is pumped to the end destination, which is normally a home, business or the like. The type of wells which are normally set in the earth at their deepest most point an elongated filter screen together with the surrounding gravel or rock medium help to filter out any finer particles which may carry by the flow of water into the well bore. Normally this primary filter screen on the well pipe will be sufficient to produce water which is not contaminated with sand or the like particles. However, often times the case is that as a well becomes aged, or the strata in the lower end portion of the well may change, the filter screen may erode away, so that normally filtered sand or the like particles are no longer blocked from entry into the well bore, and the sand is carried up through the well bore through the water line and often times results in the water itself having sand or the like particles contained therein.
The only options in the present state of the art in eliminating this problem is to dig a new well which is of course a costly undertaking, and the cost be often prohibitive as an option. The second option which is being undertaking at this time is to place filter elements along the water line which are removable type filter elements that help to filter out some of the sand which is being carried in the water. Such filter elements are inadequate in that they (a) must be changed quite often once they become saturated with sand or the like, and (b) due to the type mesh of the element, often causes a back pressure on the well which may cause the well to either shut down or produce an inadequate flow of water to the final destination.
Several patents have been obtained which address the filtration of water or fluids in the flow line, the most pertinent being as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,539, entitled "Trap For Removing Solid Particles From A Liquid Circulating System", provides a trap for removing solid particles greater than the predetermined size from a liquid circulating system such as a water cooled internal combustion engine. The trap contains a filter element contained in a T type unit, so that the flow may continue through the unit yet the trapped particles fall to the lower end of the filter element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,046, entitled "Self Cleaning Filter Apparatus", which includes a filter casing having an output from the casing for a connection to a water distribution system and an input for a connection to a water pump for receiving water from a water source. An elongated filter support is attached over one end of the output and extended to the filter casing. The input to the filter casing directs the input water parallel to an adjacent to the filter screen away from the output so that the filter screen is continually flush from the side by the liquid driving the trash towards one end of the casing and creating a turbulence for loosening the trash caught in the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 898,567, entitled "Gasoline Filter", relates to a filter device set in a gas line to remove impurities and settlement from gasoline and to separate any water which may be contained in the gasoline. The device includes a lower cup portion whereas heavier and oil gasoline water would settle into the cup portion in addition to the filtration element contained within the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,329,987, entitled "Strainer Device For Liquids", having a main casing with perforate wall sections to admit liquid to be strained in its interior with the preliminary effect to first remove core solid material and bag-like filtering means which strain the smaller solid matter within the filter element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,351, entitled "Liquid Straining Apparatus", which includes a strainer for protecting the strainer screen against damage by relatively large objects carried along by the liquid together with a means for cleaning the outer surface and the perforations of the screen without seriously impeding the free-flow of water through the strainer.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,585, entitled "Leader Drain Trap", relates to an apparatus for preventing leaves and other objects which find their way into roof drain gutters from clogging the leader drain and thereby causing water to back-up and damage the roof. The apparatus contains a filter screen contained within a filter body, so that the leaves and the like are maintained separate from the leader trap and are trapped there within.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,270,116, entitled "Screen and Trap Attachment", relates to an attachment for connection to the take-in of a gasoline dispensing line to eliminate the passage of moisture condensates from the bottom of a gasoline tank into the gasoline during delivery into the tank, and at the same time screening or filtering the gasoline before it enters the dispensing line.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,905,919, entitled "Irrigation Pipe Screen", relates to a screen position on the intake portion of a irrigation pipe so that water which flows into the irrigation pipe is filtered and any large contaminates or the like are prevented from entering the pipe during the use of the apparatus.